supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Strange
How Doctor Strange joined the Tourney A former surgeon, Dr. Stephen Strange was an arrogant and conceited man. But when his hands were damaged in a car accident, he was unable to find any treatment. In desperation, he pursued a legendary tale about a healer named the Ancient One, rumored to be living in Tibet. To his surprise, the Ancient One existed. After he witnessed one of the Ancient One's students, Baron Mordo, attempt to assassinate the old sorceror, Dr. Strange asked the Ancient One to teach him magic as well. In time, Dr. Strange mastered the mystic arts and eventually succeeded the Ancient One as the Sorcerer Supreme. One of the most powerful magic-users in the Marvel Universe, Dr. Strange saved the world from unspeakable mystic threats from entities such as Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath. However, he eventually stepped down from the office after he turned to dark magic to stop the Hulk who was attacking the world, passing the title to Brother Voodoo and consequently losing much of his power. Nevertheless, Strange remains Master of the Mystic Arts and thus a worthy protector of Earth. (In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he still has his title and all of his powerful artifacts, although Dormammu specifically mentions the fact that Strange is no longer Sorcerer Supreme.) Special Attacks Eye of Agamotto (Neutral) A glowing sphere of yellow light appears in front of Strange and delivers 10 hits to any enemy that comes into contact with it. Daggers of Denak (Side) Strange creates floating disks that remain stationary for a moment, before homing in on the opponent. Flight (Up) Allows Strange to fly for some time. Flames of the Faltine (Down) Strange fires a green fireball that travels straight across the screen. Spell of Vishanti (Hyper Smash) Strange pulls out his book of magic, and a large pillar of yellow energy is created from the ground beneath the opponent. Astral Magic (Final Smash) Strange astral projects, creating a ghostly blue version of himself. When his astral form hits the opponent it triggers a cutscene where he wraps the opponent in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, and returns to his body. Strange concentrates his magic, and the opponent is then surrounded by yellow orbs, which envelope the opponent in a massive pillar of yellow lightning. Victory Animations #Strange tilts head with palm to the side while saying "When it comes to sword and sorcery, sorcery always wins out.". #*Strange tilts head with palm to the side while saying "Yield, Dormammu! You are defeated!" (Dormammu victories only) #Strange bows with his hand extented and says "Oh... And they call me strange...". #*Strange bows with his hand extented and says "He Who Sleeps but Shall Awake, sleeps once again.". (Alisa victories only) #Strange has his hands on his hips while saying "This gargoyle's quest... has failed.". #*Strange has his hands on his hips while saying "I've battled Mephisto and Nightmare. You don't even rate.". (Mephisto/Nightmare victories only) Trivia *Strange has a special victory quote against Alisa Bosconovitch, even though he doesn't relate to the Tekken universe. *Alex is Doctor Strange's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. His second rival in Tourney 2 is also Alex. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters